Mini bites of life
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: Prompts done with many pairings. Mainly Tane, GAM, Kourne, and Matticho. Some appearances by Jerishow and Swiz.
1. Tane

__

A/N: Alright, this is different from what I normally write, but a me and couple of my good friends, one Layfield Vice and one Wrestlefan4 do prompts. All it is you take a word and write a few sentences centering about the word. Kinda like a mini story. I was surfing through my old docs and ran across these and added a few that we did just a couple nights ago. There'll be more. I have a large prompt list to work on. Not to mention that I'll be posting some GAM and Kourne Prompts as well. Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy and get a few laughs.

* * *

**_Voice:_** The room was eerily quiet; one could even say that they could have heard a pin drop. But to the lone occupant, it was alive with screaming. Some of it female and some of it male. He grabbed his head in frustration but the sounds wouldn't leave him, and soon his screaming joined the rest that was only in his head.

**_Dismiss_**: He stood in the doorway with his mouth hanging wide open in disbelief. How dare that bastard treat him that way; waving his hand in a degrading shooing manner as he told him to go play in traffic or something. With a grumble he started towards the car, vowing to leave his ass at the arena.

**_Save_**: "What in the hell.." He grumbled as he surfed through his files. He knew that it had to be in there somewhere. With a growl he snapped the laptop closed, glaring across the room at his lover whom was snickering at him. "What's so damned funny?" He snapped, his blue eyes blazing. "Nothing." Still the red headed man continued to laugh, finally drawing the other to the bed where he pinned him down, growling in annoyance. The older man pulled him into a toe curling kissing, laughing once more when he pulled away. "You saved our schedule on a flash drive."

**_Leave_**: Cold. That would be the one word that he'd pick to describe how he felt. Alone would be another word. The room was too quiet; he couldn't sleep. He rolled out of bed and moved around the room, looking for some shred of his lover. There was none, he had taken all his things when he disappeared during the show. He ambled into the bathroom and grabbed a razor from his bag; hissing as it bit against skin. He slowly sank from consciousness, his life's blood puddleing on the floor beneath him.

**_Evidence_**: Glen drifted in and out of consciousness, his body on fire when he was lucid and deliciously numb during the blackness; he had an idea of who had done this to him and knew that when he was finally able to think clearly he'd find the calling card on his body, marking his attacker.

**_Blackboard_**: Mark sat in the room bored, wondering why Vince had called him to a meeting where there was no one other than himself and an empty blackboard. His eyes darted to the door when he heard it open and he immediately started to pant when Glen came in dressed as the teacher--chalk in one hand and a smirk on his face.

**_Superstitions_**: Glen rolled his eyes and watched as his lover raced around their room looking for the one thing that he thought guaranteed him a victory at Wrestlemania--his damned hat. And not for the first time did Glen try to talk sense to him, but like they say, you can't teach an old dog new trick or erase old superstitions.

**_Strawberries_**: Mark eyed the red berries with trepidation, in the carton they were harmless but once he got them home and washed, it was like opening the gates to hell. One bite and his lover would be a whimpering horny mess that wanted nothing more than to fuck where-ever and whenever he could. With a dark smirk Mark placed them in the basket; _It's going to be a good night._

**_Aloof_**: Glen was sitting on the edge of his seat; his lover had asked him to sit there and not to move until he returned. When the tall auburn haired man entered the room again, Glen kept an eye on his as moved silently about the room, wondering just what in the hell was in the sack that dangled from his hand.

**_Sugar_**: Mark looked at the container by the coffee maker in confusion. Instead of the pure cane sugar that normally sat there, there was a box of sweet-n-low. He wrinkled his nose and started to go through the cupboards, looking for the white perfection that had been banned by his partner after his last doctor's visits.

**_I'm Here_**: Glen was lugging the last of his baggage into the house, wondering what in the hell he was thinking when he took the time off that Vince had offered. He dropped the smallest suitcase by the door and tossed the rest on the couch, rolling his shoulders to loosen them up. The house was in disarray from his lover's time off and with an annoyed eye roll he started to pick things up. _Is this really what I'm here for...._

**_With Me_**: Mark was sitting on his bike waiting for Glen to make his way outside, it had taken some cajoling and pleading but in the end all he really had to say was, "Ride with me".

**_Fantasy_**: Glen stood slack jawed in the doorway to his hotel room. There, sprawled out in nothing but leather chaps and a smile was his lover; his long auburn hair resting against his shoulders as his green eyes smoldered. He crooked his finger at the bald man and he walked forwards to take advantage of everyone on the rosters fantasy.

**_Weapon_**: In his large hand was long steel pipe. It's weight comforting and familiar, across from him stood his ex lover and now rival for the belt. In his hand was steel chair, as one they started to move towards each other, the deadliest weapons not being the ones in their hands but the knowledge they had of the other's weaknesses.

**_Blood_**: Tantalizing, exhilarating, orgasmic. Those words flew through the auburn haired man's mind as he looked down at his lover while he writhed in pained pleasure. He could smell the blood as it roared through his veins and he couldn't help himself, he reached down and bit; drawing the heady, thick liquid deep into his mouth, savoring it even as his prey stilled beneath him.

**_Find Me_**: Glen was sitting in his hotel room, lounging in his sweats when his phone went off. He furrowed his brow and flipped open the phone, the number was unknown and the message was only a few words. _Find me before it's too late._

**_Funeral_**: He'd never understand what his lover's fascination was with these things. They were nothing but sad people mourning the passing of someone they held dear to their hearts. Of course with Mark, they always ended up the same way; him bent over something in the coat closet as the preacher read the eulogy.

**_Magic_**: He could feel it in the air when he walked into the den that he built for himself. There was a heady feel as he felt it wrapped itself around his body like a long lost lover. On the floor lay his 'sacrifice' for the night; bound hand and foot and pleading with his mismatched eyes to be spared.

**_Disco Stick_**: Glen watched in horror as Mark danced his way into the middle of the crowd. His long frame slipping between bodies as he swung the flouresant tube they had been given at the door when they entered. Just barely over the noise crowd he heard Mark yell at him "Git yer ass out here and give that disco stick a whirl."

**_Beach_**: Mark kicked at the sand impatiently as he waited for Glen's photo shoot to be over. Why they wanted him on the beach he didn't know, Glen was as white as paper, and he'd probably be burnt to a crisp by the time it was over. Maybe this was Vince's way of telling him to get a little color.

**_Sober_**: It was an odd experience for him not to be wasted at party that he had thrown, but in the end it didn't matter. As he and Glen made their way back to the hotel for the night they were struck by a drunk driver and killed instantly.

**_Devastated_**: Gone, everything gone. The older man stood in the door way to his Texas Ranch, surveying the horror that greeted his eyes. Everywhere there was blood and broken items; the only solace that his lover had gone down fighting. Tears pricked his eyes as he realized that everything he wanted and treasured was gone, with a groan he sat and wept for his fallen love.

**_Shackles_**: They clinked against the floor, their metallic sound bouncing off the walls. Glen shuddered as their weight drug his arms down to side, rending them useless.

**_Broken_**: It seemed odd to Mark to see him on the floor, listless eyes, shallow breathing, and blood pouring from a cut on his head. Glen was normally so strong that it would have taken atleast six guys to take him down if he was angry. Mark closed his eyes as Glen took his last breath, the last imagine of his lover being one of a broken man lying alone on the floor.

**_Precious_**: He swore that that word would never leave his lips again. But standing in the doorway and seeing Mark passed out on the bed with his dogs laying on him was just too cute for words. As quietly as he could he breathed the word as he captured it on his camera. "What did I tell you about that?" Mark grumbled from the bed, his eyes still closed. Glen sighed and left the room, if there was one thing you didn't call Mark Calaway, it was precious.

**_Question_**: "Did you really just question a direct order?" Mark asked, whip held loosely in his hand. "Yes." Glen winced, waiting for the whip to snake across his back, leaving a large angry welt or a trickle of blood. Instead Mark laughed, the sound far from reasurring. "Easy. You've never told me to get on my knees and suck it."

**_Ink_**: Idly Glen traced the intricate inked lines on Mark's arms, smirking when Mark brought his hand down to stop the movement. With a boyish grin Glen looked up, biting his lip when he seen the lust in Mark's eyes. "You know what that does to me." Mark rasped. "I know." With smirk Glen covered his lover, loving the fact that he could turn him on so easily.

**_Twisted_**: Mark stormed from the house and climbed onto one of his bikes, grinding his teeth in frustration. He knew that he wasn't the easiest man on earth to get along with, but it made things ten time's harder with Glen twisting his words around until they weren't even what originally left his lips. With a roar of the engine Mark bolted off into the night, deciding to do what Glen had accused of.

**_Echo_**: The emptiness of the house was magnified by the sound of Mark's voice echoing through it. Normally when he'd get home Glen would be in the kitchen singing with the radio. But now....now there was nothing but silence greeting him. He dropped down onto the couch, even his sobs echoing back at him in the stillness.

**_Bar_**: Glen was rolling around on the ground laughing till he cried. He couldn't believe that Mark hadn't seen that steel bar sticking up from the ground in front of him. Too bad the bike took the worst of the tumble.

**_Hair_**: Mark sat in their dressing room, watching as the long mane was shaved away from his lover's head. He shifted his eyes around the room before sneaking over and grabbing some off the floor and stuffing it deep into his pockets.

**_Bed_**: The door was kicked open violently as the two fought for dominance, their tongues swirling in each other's mouths as hands torn clothing from bodies. With a forceful shove Glen was sent flying backwards, his breathe knocked out of him as he landed hard in the middle of the bed. He never got a chance to regain it; Mark dove on him a moment later and sealed their lips together as he pierced his lover for the first time of many that night.

**_Clothes_**: Mark shook his head as he walked into the room. The only part of Glen that he could see was his jean covered ass poking out of the closet as clothes flew over his head to litter the floor. He thought he heard Glen mumbling but he couldn't be sure, with a grin he reclined on the bed before grabbing one of the discarded shirts and balling it up. He closed one eye and lobbed it at Glen's backside as hard as he could, laughing as Glen yelped and fell forwards into the closet.

**_Drink_**: It was calling to him. The sweet release of barrel aged whiskey, so smooth that there almost no burn as it slid down one's throat. Cautiously Mark looked over at his lover curled on his side. He had promised Glen that he'd slow down on the drinking ever since the night he had back handed Glen in a fit of drunken rage. He willed himself to stay in bed but in the end he tip toed down the stairs and slipped the bottle from its hiding place.

**_Tan_**: "I refuse!" Glen stated as he crossed his arms over his chest. "There is no way in hell I'm going out to the ring looking like Randy Orton." "But sir...a little tanner isn't going to hurt you." Glen just glared at the back stage crew member before storming from the room.

**_Ice_**: Grumbling to himself about Mark's laziness Glen grabbed the ice bucket and headed down the hall to the machine. After a few minutes of fighting with the idiotic machine he headed back to his room, his mood even fouler than when he left. With a growl he shoved the door open, only to drop the bucket on the ground. Mark was lying in the middle of the bed with nothing on but a smile.

**_Promise_**: "No." Glen said as he walked towards the back of the house. "C'mon Glen, it's not going to kill you." Mark smirked as he followed, taunting his lover and poking him in the back. "Dammit Mark I said no." He growled. "You know you wanna...." Glen turned around and threw his hands in the air. "How in the hell is getting me to pinky swear that I'm not going to eat the last cupcake going to make a difference? They're fucking chocolate Mark, I hate chocolate. They're safe, take my word for it." "Nuh Uh." Mark smiled as he wiggled his pinky in Glen's direction. "You're impossible." Glen growled before stomping away.

**_Hate_**: It sat there staring at him until Glen couldn't take it anymore. With a growl he got up and ripped it down from the wall; shredding it into bits then running the sweeper to hide the crime. Just as he got the sweeper put back in the closet Mark walked through the door, leaning in to kiss his lover but stopping when he looked at the wall over the couch. "Hey what happened to my picture of Michelle?" Glen rolled his eyes and pushed away from Mark, stomping up the stairs to their room.

**_Gym_**: The large room laughed at him, the machines snickering silently as his eyes darted around the room. He looked down at the towel in his hand before leaving, it had been two months but still Mark couldn't make himself work out without Glen being there with him.

**_Early_**: The light was just peeking over the horizon and Mark grumbled when he felt the bed shake. He cracked one eye open and watched as Glen and Justin stood huddled in front of the window with the curtains open. It never ceased to amaze him how they could always get up to see that particular miracle no matter what time they went to sleep the night before.

**_Smell_**: Cautiously Glen pushed the door open to the garage. For the last couple of days this rancid odor had been creeping out from under the door and into the house. He flung the door open and stopped dead, fainting at the sight. There strung up in the middle of the garage was a deer. Mark had wandered in just as Glen fell to the ground. He peeked into the garage and laughed. "I wondered what I did with that. Must remember not to bleed a kill when drunk."

**_Night_**: It was his favorite time of the day. Everything was still and quite, people were tucking themselves into bed, kissing loved ones before slumber claimed them. The moonlight filtered through the clouds and illuminated the steel blade in his hand, this time he would enter into the eternal night, never to be awakened again.

**_Driving_**: It was times like these that Glen missed the simple things in life. Heading from one arena to the next with Mark riding shotgun and telling dirty jokes for no apparent reason. With a heavy sigh Glen looked over to the empty seat, smiling when he thought about the shocked look that was going to be on Mark's face when he came home for the absolute last time.

**_Naked_**: It finally out there, the naked truth. Glen sat on the bed with his head in his hands, large tears rolling down his face as he stared up into the cold; dead eyes of his lover. "Y-you don't mean that..." He started pitifully. "Get over yerself man, you were good but you weren't that good."

**_Pills_**: Mark stared at the little round blue pills that he had found in Glen's bag. They weren't in a container, just a small plastic baggy that was burnt on one end to keep it closed. He tilted his head and glared as though by scowling at them they would tell him what they were for. The door to the room opened and without saying anything he threw them at Glen, his arms crossed over his chest as he waited for an answer. Glen turned bright red and dropped his eyes to the floor...."Viagra."

**_Push_**: Glen stared at the button, it wasn't labeled and as a rule of thumb anything without a label was supposed to be untouchable. But the light was hitting it just right, making it glitter and Glen couldn't help himself. He looked around the area; no one was close enough to see what he was doing. So with a look akin to the look on a child's face in a candy store he pressed it. Nothing happened so he wandered way, feeling slightly disappointed. *In the Ring* Pyro and confetti rained down, showering the crowd and the combatants in the ring.

**_Winter_**: "You're insane." Mark grumbled as he watched his lover strip bare and step out onto the balcony of their hotel room. He was completely visible to everyone below, but it didn't seem to bother him. Mark laid back on the bed and watched as the snow swirled around Glen's nude form, smirking as he thought of the perfect way to 'warm' him up when he came back in.

**_Voodoo_**: "You don't really think that's going to work......do you?" Glen asked warily as he watched Mark pick up a doll that looked alot like him. "We'll see." Mark grinned and started to lightly stroke the doll, keeping his eyes on Glen the entire time. Glen frowned as he felt a feather light touch go down his spine. Determined not to give it away that it was apparently working Glen bit his lip. Atleast he did until Mark started to rub his thumb over the doll's crotch. Moments later Glen came with a hoarse yell, making Mark laugh. "Whaddya know, it did work." Glen glared at him as he panted. "Asshole."

**_Dream_**: Mark was propped up on his elbows, watching Glen's face as he slept. It was unlined and he looked ten years younger, the worry and stress erased as he floated through whatever crossed his mind. He was about to lay back down and curl next to him when he heard Glen sigh. "Please..." It was whimpered making Mark wander what he was thinking. "Please what?" He asked, deciding to play along and see what happened. "Please fuck me Mark, I need it so bad." Mark's grin slipped from his face as his body sprang to life, intent on making this particular dream an unforgettable one.

**_Chalk Dust_**: Glen hated this time of the year. The class rooms always smelled the same, it was as if the dust from the boards of the year before settled on everything, seeking a place in the lungs when the teachers came back to set up for the new year. The only good thing was that Mark had accompanied him this year. "What in the hell is that smell?" He grimaced when he walked into the room with Glen's briefcase. "It's the scent of not following your dreams."

**_Driving_**: Dead. That was how he was going to end up if Mark didn't slow down. Glen gripped the side of his seat until his knuckles turned white, his eyes closed and his teeth chewing a hole through his lip. He heard Mark chuckle and he risked a look over. "W-what's so funny?" Mark just grinned and grabbed Glen's hand from it's spot on the seat, placing it on his groin. "Let's really get this party started, the harder you grip the faster I drive."

**_Phone Call_**: Mark held the now silent device in his hand, blinking in shock. The chair shot tonight had been legit and now Glen was suffering from a mild case of amnesia. A sly smirk crossed Marks face as he thought about the fun that he could have with his lover, the smirk blossoming into a smile as he headed out the door with the phone to his ear. "Mike? Adam with you? Good, how would you two like to have some fun tonight........."

**_Nightmare_**: Glen woke up in a cold sweat, his breathing ragged and his eyes wild. His movement caused the other in habitant to groan and shift away. Shakily he raised his hands and inspected them, expecting to find blood smeared on them. When they were clean he laughed, the sound having a mad edge to it. "Just a dream....it was only a dream......" He chanted as he lay back down.

**_Playboy_**: Hell no!" Glen hollered over Mark. "There is now way I'm going to that mansion with Adam and Mike. They'd never come back." Glen said as he stormed from the room. "That's the point." Mark grumbled as he headed off to try and talk Glen into bringing their other lovers with them for the night.

**_Manuscript_**: Mark looked over the sheaf of papers one more time, trying to find one word out of place. There were none but he was convinced that it would never make it the printing press, no one wanted to hear about his life. With a sad sigh he tossed all the papers in the trashcan and walked away.

**_Serenity_**: Total quiet engulfed the house, making Glen smile. It wasn't often that he had this much time to himself. With a happy sigh he settled down on the couch, stretching out so that he was flat on his back. He had been reading but soon he drifted off to sleep, the book dangling from his hand and soft snores issuing from his mouth.

**_Difficulty_**: "Glen it isn't that serious." Mark said as he tried to stifle a laugh. Glen was laying on the floor with his bottom half sticking out of the cupboard doors. He had accidently knocked his ring down the drain and was now fighting with the U-bend so that he could retrieve it. There was an ominous creaking nose followed by Glen yelping and smack his head on the bottom of the sink. When he scooted out Mark couldn't help the short laugh that escaped him. Glen was covered in bits of food, a lettuce leaf sitting on the top of his head. "Go call a plumber; I seemed to have had some difficulty locating the right pipe...." Glen trailed off, plucking the lettuce from his head.

**_Good Riddance_**: Mark sat on the couch smiling smugly as Adam and Mike trudged through the house with their bags. Glen had ordered them to be gone before he came back from the store. Adam looked over and glared at him. "I know you did this." He growled. "Prove it." Adam snarled and headed out the door; Mike sniffling and sobbing behind him. Once the door shut Mark got up from the couch and stripped down, smiling as he waited for Glen to come back.

**_Missing_**: Glen stepped wearily into the house after driving back from the arena. He dropped his bag by the door and forced himself to walk over to the couch, dropping down with a sigh. From the pocket of his duffle bag came the sound of glass shattering and with a groan he got up and pulled it out and held it up to his ear. "Wha???" "Um, are you missing something?" Came the amused voice of Mark. Glen furrowed his brow trying to think. A sudden cool breeze across his legs made his eyes snap back open. In his tired state he had left the arena wearing absolutely nothing.

**_Spring_**: The hillside was awash in bright colors, waving around Mark's legs as he watched the giant dogs jump and frolic; shaking off the winter blah's. He whistles and starts back to the house, smiling when he opens the door and sees his long time lover cleaning in nothing but a pair of worn jeans and an apron. With a smirk Mark grabbed him around the waist and headed into the room. The cleaning could wait, there'd be more days to come for it.

**_July_**: The hot summer heat made the house a sauna and Glen wiped the sweat from his forehead with his arm, shooting glares at the broken air conditioner. It would be so easy to buy a new one but Mark said he could fix it. Instead it sat in the widow, collecting dust and spiderwebs while Mark spent his time out in the garage with his bikes. Thankfully the air conditioner sales started at the end of July, and Glen was planning on buying one for every damned window in that ranch.

**_Free_**: Finally. He slammed the door shut to his locker room and peeled the spandex from his skin, moaning as the cool air hit him. From the corner came a chuckle and he looked over, glaring at the auburn haired man. "Shut up. You'd do it too if you actually wrestled." He snarled before storming into the shower area.

**_Stars_**: Mark stood in the doorway, blinking his eyes slowly at the sight before him. Glen had a tattoo with stars surrounding the letters ABA on his ass cheek.

**_Fingertips_**: Mark smirked and slipped into his coat, laughing inwardly as his fingertip bruises were covered completely where as Glen was sitting in makeup as the girls worked their magic to make his matching ones disappear along with the scratches that marred his perfect creamy skin. He breezed past the room, laughing when he heard Glen growling at the giggling women.

**_Waiting_**: Glen tapped his foot impatiently. He hated when Mark got in these moods. You'd think that he'd already have one picked out, but noooo; each time it had to be some one different. Finally the sounds of Mark's boot tread reached his ears and Glen looked up, gasping in surprise when he seen the eldest Hardy trailing behind Mark in nothing but a black leather dog collar.

**_Revenge_**: "C'mon Mark, I didn't mean to scratch your bike!" Glen hollered from his cuffed spot on the bed as Mark fed his favorite first edition book to the fire that was roaring in the rarely used fireplace that was in their room.

**_Morgue_**: It was a creepy place even in the daylight and Glen fidgeted as he waited for his lover's shift to be over. The door opened and Glen snapped his head up, sighing in relief as Mark walked silently through them. "Hi." Glen whispered. "Glen, they're all dead, you don't have to whisper." Mark laughed with an eye roll. "Well the one they brought in earlier wasn't all the way dead, but he is now. So I guess it's a moot point." Glen stopped and stared at the doors, his eyes wide before hurrying after Mark.

**_Celebration_**: Mark stood in the middle of the ring watching the sticky tape rain from the lighting as fireworks exploded. The crowd was screaming his latest win for the streak, bringing it to 19-0. Still it all paled in comparison as to what was waiting for him back in his locker room.


	2. Tane 2

_**Beginning**_: Dawn hadn't even broken yet and already the guys in the room next to them were screaming at one another. With an aggravated sigh Glen stole Mark's pillow to drown out the sound. "What a way to start the day." He growled as the screaming got louder.

_**Let's Go**_: Mark glanced down at his watch for must have been the hundredth time. With a growl he pounded on the door. "C'mon Glen, Vince might be dead but I still don't want to be late. Bastard would probably find a way to dock us from the grave for being late to his funeral."

_**Light**_: Glen pushed the door to the hotel room open with a sigh; his knee was shooting white hot shards of pain up his leg with every step. His ring bag dropped to the floor when he seen Mark lying naked on the bed; bathed in the glow of the hundreds of flickering candles.

_**Hide and Seek**_: Glen tore through their hotel room, tossing things left and right in his mad search. Mark watched with a smirk as he wondered if he'd ever get tired of playing Hide and Seek with Glen's tights.

_**Saturday Night Fever**_: Glen grabbed the bowl of popcorn from the coffee table then snuggled close to Mark as the dark haired man hit play. "Now lets see what the big deal is about this movie." He murmured as the opening credits rolled across the screen.

_**1 AM**_: Mark tossed and turned, his eyes wide open. Every night for the past week he'd been awaken by his phone ringing. That fact that it had not sounded had him growling as the clock struck 1.

_**It's Raining Cats and Dogs**_: As one Mark and Glen huddled under the umbrella, trying to stay as dry as they could. "You had to pick a day that it's raining cats and dogs to come to the zoo." Mark grumbled as Glen watched the lions intently.

_**Guess Who?**_: They had stopped at an out of the way diner, hoping that they'd be able to eat quickly before anyone figured out who they were.

_**Good Night**_: Mark pulled Glen close, pressing a kiss to the top of his head before drifting off to sleep with a smile on his face.

_**Sweet Dreams**_: "I don't have sweet dreams." Mark grumbled as he flipped his phone shut. "At least not when we're apart." He murmured as he pictured Glen lying alone in a hotel somewhere wearing only one of his old 'Big Evil' shirts.

_**Heartless**_: "Y'know Mark, I think I could handle Valentine's Day better without all the hearts." Glen mumbled as he batted a pink gossamer monstrosity away from his face.

_**First Kiss**_: "Slobbery." Glen said with a small laugh. "You were so nervous that you couldn't kiss for shit." He grinned at his affronted lover. "However, the kisses that followed perfect." He breathed as he pulled Mark close and kissing him hungrily.

_**King for a Day**_: Mark wiped his brow as he surveyed his work. He never grasped what all Glen actually did around the house to make it run smoothly. But now that he knew he was going to pamper him like the King he was the moment he walked through the door.

_**I feel like Dancing**_: Mark licked his lips and watched silently as Glen gyrated and moved to whatever beat was in his head. When Glen felt like dancing it was like owning his own personal strip club.

_**Cellar Door**_: With a deep breath Glen moved towards the door; sweat dripping down the side of his face. He turned the knob, getting ready to pull it open when a loud scream from the other side startled him. With a yelp he darted away not knowing that Mark was sitting on the steps laughing until he cried.

_**Grim Goodbye**_: It really wasn't goodbye. Atleast that what Glen kept telling himself. He'd see Mark again, some time when the time was right. With one last sniffle he walked away from the grave, clutching the fallen man's hat in his hand.

_**Obvious**_: Mark rolled his eyes and huffed at Glen's shocked face. Of course he knew what email was. The problem was he just didn't know how to get into it.

_**1994**_: "Are you looking at that picture again?" Glen asked as he dropped down next to Mark. "Mmhmm." Glen gently pried the picture away and tossed it over his shoulder, pulling Mark into his arms and muffling his protests with his lips. "I'd rather have the Mark of now than the Mark of then." He said softly when he pulled away.

_**Choices**_: Both men sat in front of Vince's desk, their brows furrowed in nearly identical expressions of displeasure. "Vince, respectfully we both turn down the offer." Mark started. "There is no way in hell we're going to baby sit Chris Irvine and Matt Hardy." Glen said as he got to his feet and stormed from the room.

_**Good Luck**_: Mark had no idea what he did to deserve it, but he was thoroughly enjoying watching Glen strip.

_**Bad Luck**_: With a growl Glen stared at the mirror in front of him. On his chest, in bright orange tanner were the words, 'I suck cock for a living'. He sighed and started towards the trainers room to get them to obscure the words with more tanner, but just before his hand touched the door, his music started to play.

_**I Believe I Can Fly**_: Glen's face a ten shades of red as Mark stood in the doorway laughing at him. "Were you really just singing what I thought you were singing?" Glen mumbled and slunk away, his face ten shades of red as Mark laughed loudly.

_**We are the Champions**_: With identical sinister grins they hoisted the belts over their heads, taunting the two fallen men in the ring. As blast of pyro went off and smoke engulfed them Glen started to hum, earning him slap on the back of his head. "I told you, no Queen outside of the bedroom."

_**She**_: "No!" "C'mon Glen, it's not going to hurt you to sit down and talk with us for a while." Mark said as Michelle looked on from across the room. "One flirtatious giggle and I'm going to chokeslam her." Glen grumbled as he followed after Mark, pulling him for a heated kiss before dropping down on the couch and sending her a triumphant smirk as Mark struggled to breathe.

_**Love Game**_: Two days before their anniversary found Mark standing in an Adult bookstore looking over various novelty items. Towards the back of one shelf was a box that the front was nearly completely obscured by dust. With one wipe large bold letters appeared. 'Love Game, only for the most stable of relationships' With a shrug Mark headed to the counter to pay for it.

_**Checkmarks**_: Glen glanced down at his list, smiling when he seen that nearly everything on it was done. The only thing left was cleaning out the garage. With a sigh he opened the door and shook his head. There was no way that'd ever get it done. With a sly smile he marked it off the list. Mark would never know.

_**Last Day of Magic**_: "I don't know about you, but I'm more than ready to get away this place. Talking mice and large dogs are near the top of my 'Things-I'd-Rather-Chokeslam' list." Mark said as they exited the park. "C'mon it wasn't that bad." Glen said with a smile. "You're just mad that Cinderella kissed me." "Too bad it didn't turn you into a frog."

_**Chinese**_: "Don't you ever get tired of eating that shit?" Mark asked as Glen picked up a fried dumpling with his chopsticks. "Nope." "You're just going to be hungry later." Mark pointed out as he took a bite out of his steak burger. "I know, but I have something else in mind for later." Glen replied with a smirk.

_**Practice Makes Perfect**_: "You're never going to pull that move off." Mark called as he watched Glen climb to the top rope. "Says who?" "Says physics. Glen you're at that age that when your feet go over your head you're fucked." Glen rolled his eyes and attempted to do the Shooting Star Press, earning a snicker from Mark when he botched it royally. "That's why it's called practice jackass." Glen growled as he climbed back up to do it again.

_**Someday My Prince Will Come**_: As much as Mark hated to admit it, he loved the way Glen went out of his way for him. If he were the swooning and romantic type he'd even say that Glen was his Prince atop a white horse.

_**Rainy Monday**_: Glen stared out over the land, watching the rain come down in heavy sheets. He hated the rain with a passion, and the only thing he hated more than rain was Mondays. Unfortunately for him, it was both rainy and a Monday; something that didn't bode well for Mark when he walked through the door.

_**Never**_: Mark stood there staring at Glen in shock. There was no way that he had just heard what he thought he just heard. "You mean you seriously had never been to a LoneStar Steak house."

_**Heart of Glass**_: Glen had had no way of knowing that under Mark's tough exterior lay a heart of glass that was capable of shattering at the first harsh spoken word. It was a lesson that he learned too late and one that he'd never forget.

_**Did I Tell You That I Love You Tonight?**_: The two men sat cuddled on a blanket atop the grass, a second blanket draped around their shoulders. Words weren't needed, each one taking solace in the other. But still on the wind the words floated. "Have I told you tonight how much I love you?" "No, but I know." "I don't think you do, let me show you." As one they stretched out on the blanket, speaking with their movements and sighs rather than their voices.

_**Home Sweet Home**_: Mark pushed the door open and laughed as his dogs rushed him; knocking him to the ground and bathing his face in sloppy dog kisses. A whistle was heard from the vicinity of the kitchen and the dogs raced away yipping and howling. With a chuckle he followed them, his lips curling up in a smile when he seen Glen waiting on him in nothing but an apron.

_**Modern Swinger**_: Glen eyed the group of people around him and Mark warily as he squirmed in his seat. He could see the heated looks being passed around the circle and wondered if Mark really knew what he had gotten them into.

_**Daydream**_: One a clear, warm day Glen loved nothing more than to lay out under the shade of one of large trees on the ranch. He didn't do anything other than that; preferring to let his mind wander at will as the gentle Texan breezes wafted over his body.

_**Mistletoe**_: "I seriously hope that you're not going to put that up." Mark said as he eyed the small sprig of greenery in Glen's hands. "Of course I am. What is Christmas without the Mistletoe." With an aggravated sigh Mark threw his hands in the air. "Atleast put it in our room them. I don't want run across any of our co-workers making out in the shadows."

_**Gypsy Women**_: Their flight was delayed; giving Mark time to just sit and stare around the terminal. Glen had fallen a sleep and was sitting semi-curled on his seat. Across the way two women were sitting in long flowing shirts and bohemian style shirts. Large bangles cascaded down their arms and clanked softly with each move that they made. Mark learned an important lesson then, you don't stare too long at gypsy women unless you want them in your lap.

_**Here Goes Nothing**_: He shouldn't be that nervous, in fact it should have been the easiest thing in the world to ask Glen. But as Mark got down on knee he felt his heart racing and sweat trickling down the back of his neck. With a slight waver to his voice he pulled out the small black ring box.

_**Confession**_: He watched as Glen fidgeted from foot to foot, his head down cast as he licked his lips. "Mark, there's something I have to tell you." Mark arched an eyebrow, wondering maybe if this was something that would best be said on Maury or some other morning talk show.

_**Presents**_: "Why is this man so hard to shop for?" Mark mumbled as he browsed through the local book store. Glen's birthday was coming up and even though he kept saying that he didn't want anything, Mark was determined to atleast get him something.

_**Coming Soon**_: As Glen waited for Mark to finish his shower he flicked through the channels, landing on the coming attractions list that scrolled across his screen slowly. He heard the door to the bathroom open and he looked up, his mouth dry as Mark stood there completely nude. "Coming Soon to a bed near you, Mark Calaway." He purred as he moved over and crawled atop his lover.

_**Lazy Day**_: They didn't get too many days where they could just lay around and do nothing and Glen was determined to take full advantage of it. He was stretched out on the bed in nothing but his boxers, a book held loosely in his hands while Mark grumbled about having nothing to do. Moment's later both men were curled together as breath mingling and lips explored.

_**Hard Work**_: "Don't these kids the know the meaning of hard work?" Mark growled as he watched a few of the newer talent slacking off when they should have been perfecting their in ring work. Glen rolled his eyes and went back to his arm curls; he heard that particular gripe atleast four times a day.

_**Sleeping Beauty**_: He seriously doesn't know how beautiful he is to me when he's lying there naked bathed in moonlight. He might not be anything to anyone else, but to me he's my prince, the lighter to my desires.

_**Middle of Nowhere**_: With a groan of annoyance Mark looked out over the desolate terrain. As far as he could see there was nothing but desert that glittered in the hot afternoon sun. He looked over and watched as Glen disappeared under the hood of their rental and suddenly he felt a lot better of being stuck with no one around for miles.

_**Poker Game**_: It was an unexpected offer, but by the end both Mark and Glen learned not to play poker with Chris and Paul. Scarred and oddly turned on they left the room; leaving the two lovers connected at the lips.

_**Clumsy Heart**_: "Umm Mark…." Mark looked up and seen Glen standing in the garage with a towel wrapped around his hand. With his head cocked he looked over, wondering what Glen had done now. "I—um, see I was trying to fix the front porch and I, kinda—uh put a nail through my hand." With a light chuckle Mark stood up and walked over, Glen's heart was in the right place, even if it was clumsy most of the time.

_**First Time**_: Clothes lay scattered on floor mingled with empty whiskey bottles, on the bed both men touched and kisses hesitantly, their curiosity winning out in the end as they explored something that neither one had any knowledge of.

_**Desire**_: His electric green eyes were tracking every movement of his lover covertly as his breaths came in harsh pants. Without caring what the others in the gym were thinking he dragged Glen from the room as he started to strip him of his clothes.

_**Mistake**_: Glen's eyes were open wide as he stared at the scrape that marred the perfect paint on Mark's bike. Maybe if he told him while he ate, Mark would believe him when he said that he hadn't done it on purpose.

_**Baby is Home**_: Mark's eyes lit up as he heard the gravel crunch in the driveway. He didn't want to seem excited but as he stood at the bay window in the living room he couldn't help the smile that crossed his face, Glen was finally home for good.

_**You and Me**_: It was times like this that I love being what we are. Where else can we see all the best places and spend nights together in the best of hotels. I pull him close and murmur in his ear, "There is no one I'd rather be than You and Me." "It's you and I dork." He laughs as he corrects me with a kiss to the tip of my nose.

_**Got'cha**_: "Don't worry, I'm here to catch you if you fall." He whispered in my ear. Somehow as I walked that top rope trying to learn 'Old School' that didn't seem so reassuring.

_**Swing Life Away**_: In the cool autumn evening they sat on the porch swing, watching the dogs run around the yard and bark at the stray leaves that were blowing lazily across the ground. Tomorrow they'd have to get packed and leave again for the road, but for that moment all their life consisted of was swinging with fingers intertwined.

_**The Music of the Night**_: In the deep shadows of the night they lay merged on the beach, their sighs and whimpers mingling with the sounds of the waves crashing against the shores.

_**Memories**_: It seemed like so along that they loved one another and as Glen looked through an old photo album he had run across he let himself drown in the bittersweet recollections.

_**Star-Crossed Lovers**_: Romeo and Juliet they were not, but still they felt penalized for their love. Under the cover of darkness they melded their bodies in the age old dance of need as their hearts soared at each touch and sigh.

_**Shopping Time**_: Glen kicked the back door open as he lugged the heavy grocery bags through the now open portal. He didn't know why Mark even bothered to go with him, he never helped bringing the bags in.

_**Hey You**_: He was sitting in catering looking down right sinful in his distressed t-shirt and tight blue jeans. With a smirk Mark dropped down across from him. "Hey, you come here often?" He asked with a lecherous grin.

_**Still Around**_: As Mark passed he heard the hushed whispers from the newest of the roster. He growled and put them in their places; laughing when Glen walked up and placed hands on the back of their necks and asked in his creepy voice if there was a problem.

_**Scared**_: Sitting the waiting room was proving a lot more difficult that Mark imagined. Nurses bustled past and doctors came and went, none of them telling him anything about Glen condition.

_**What if…?**_: Mark stood nervously in the doorway, watching each move of his lover as he picked through the soggy ruins of his library. "Glen I…." "Mark what if I told you that for this I'm going to kill you?" Mark swallowed and backed away as he got the feeling that Glen's what if question really meant, 'I will kill you when you're not expecting it."


	3. Swiz

_A/N: For those of you wondering, Swiz is the pairing of Miz and Swagger. Don't give me that look. They work really, really well. Just give it a try, you might like it. Anyways even if ya don't like the pairing maybe some of them will give you a laugh. Next up will be Jerishow for my ladeh Jeri. Love's to you all and I hope this brings a smile to your face._

* * *

_**Coma**_: Jack smirked at Mike, loving the way that he always seemed to slip into a coma like sleep after they made love. He snuggled up next the brunette, pulling him close as he too drifted off to sleep.

_**Warmth**_: The sun was at it's peak as Mike laid out by the pool, his face turned towards the sky. With a sly grin Jack snuck up and splashed water on him, snickering when Mike jumped ten feet in air as the cold water hit his sun warmed skin.

_**Shadows**_: The lights had already been turned off in the arena by the time Jack had left the locker room. He cautiously started down the long hall, his eyes darting back and forth rapidly. It was a well known fact that the veterans liked to play jokes on the rookies, so when a hand reached from the darkness and touched his arm he yelped and raced towards the end of the hall. With a laugh Mike followed his lover, shaking his head.

_**Sunset**_: "Have I ever told you that you look good in gold?" Mike remarked as he watched Jack pull on his singlet. "No." "You do, you delicious in nothing but the golden light as the sun goes down." Mike purred as he pressed up against the All American American, plundering his mouth savagely before sending him to the ring for his match.

_**Driven**_: Jack gripped the ring rope tightly in his hands, watching Mike fly around the ring; his trunks riding up and showing a nice swatch of Mike's tanned backside. If the match lasted any longer he didn't know what he'd do, he had already been driven to the brink of his patience.

_**Motorcycle**_: Mike watched interestedly as the camera man posed Jack on the bike, his strong legs draped over the gas tank as he leaned backwards over the handlebars. Before he thought it through he moved over and straddled the bike, wrapping his legs around Jack and kissing him hungrily.

_**Warning**_: Jacks' eyes flashed as he seen Mike talking to Chris. There was no sign of the blonde's lover and the smile that he wore was highly inappropriate as he placed a hand on Mike's arm. With growl he moved over and stared the older man down, telling him without words that he had worn his welcome thin.

_**Airport**_: It was crowded and somehow in the bustle they had gotten separated. It normally wasn't that big of a deal, but Mike knew how bad Airports bothered Jack. It was a little known fact that they made him claustrophobic, with yell he started to wade through the bodies as he looked for his wandering lover.

_**Ancient**_: Mike rolled his eyes as Mark and Glen passed them, talking lowly to themselves. With a snicker he nudged his blonde lover, bringing him out of his thoughts. "Please make me quit before I become a dinosaur like those two."

_**Window**_: The curtain was pulled back and lights of the city illuminated the two men standing cuddled together. With a whimper Mike was pressed up against the cool glass as Jack ravaged his sweet mouth and groped his sweat slicked body.

_**Angel**_: If it was one thing that would never be associated with Jack Swagger it was the word Angel. But as he lay sleeping Mike couldn't help but think that that was what he was, and his golden hair was his halo.

_**Roses**_: Mike pushed the door to the hotel room open and stopped when he seen the bed covered in rose petals with five vases of the blood red long stemmed flowers placed around the room. He suddenly felt extremely stupid, today was their 6 month anniversary.

_**Innocence**_: Jack laughed as Mike stared up at him, his mouth a surprised 'O'. If he hadn't of known better he'd believe that the man was as innocent as he seemed right then. Of course the façade was broken when Mike whispered hotly in his ear, "Fuck me Jack."

_**Imagination**_: Mike watched as Jack scratched on the piece of paper in front of him with fevered vigor. He walked over and draped himself over Jack's back and peered down at what had him so consumed. With a laugh he nipped Jack's neck. "As much as I would like that, there's no way I can get into that position." Jack grumbled and wadded the paper up and tossed it across the room. "You don't know until you try."

_**Kingdom**_: Around backstage Glen and Mark were the kings, but to the younger talent Mike and Jack were the princes poised to take over the reigns once Mark and Glen left.

_**Options**_: Mike pursed his lips and stared at the row of magazines, why did there have to be so many that dealt with video games; all he wanted was the cheat codes for the new SmackDown vs RAW game.

_**Nurturing**_: Jack leaned back against the head board, pressing his head against Mike's palm. There was nothing wrong with him, but when Mike was in one of those moods every little cough was the flu waiting to happen.

_**Crest**_: With a playful swipe Jack flattened Mike's faux-hawk. "You look like the Red Roothter." He laughed as Mike started to gel it back up. "No, he had a crest, I have a mohawk." He replied with a sniff. "It's the thame thing love." Jack said with an eye roll.

_**Cactus**_: "Ith there a reathon why there ith a tree on my thide of the bed?" Jack asked annoyed when he seen he prickly potted plant. "Yea, this prick doesn't talk." Mike retorted as he turned off the light and left Jack fuming in the dark.

_**Passion**_: It was there, raw and hot; consuming them both as their bodies slid against one another. Breathes mingled as hands grasped and held tight. The roar of the crowd faded as their passion for the sport became a passion for each other.

_**Picturesque**_: Cleveland was far from beautiful but as Jack stood behind Mike holding him while they watched the sun go down, he couldn't think of anything he'd rather see than the dying colors of the sun splashed across Mike's face.

_**Reflection**_: "Am I really a young Jericho?" Mike asked as he stared at himself in the mirror. Jack looked up from the bed, swallowing hard as he thought about how to answer that. "Well if you had long blonde hair, then yeth. You could be hith mirror image." With a sob Mike dropped down on the bed. "But I don't want to date large, ugly bald men when I get older."

_**Festive**_: It was Mike's favorite time of the year, and as he and Jack walked down one of the small side streets at 'The Circleville Pumpkin Show' he couldn't help but get into the fall spirit.

_**Guns**_: He rolled his eyes and watched as Jack posed in front of the mirror, a smile on his face as sweat trailed down his cheek. "Ya gonna start calling them you're 24 inch pythons next?" He asked with a snicker. "Nah. They're bigger than that." Jack said without taking his eyes off his reflection.

_**Pristine**_: It was winter in Oklahoma and Jack stared out the window of his small ranch style home. Every he looked it was blanketed in smooth, creamy whiteness. That was until Mike came roaring into the yard on his snow mobile, the sound shattering the silence and the vehicle churning the snow and leaving it dull compared to it's once pristine appearance.

_**Creation**_: It had to be the most hideous thing that Jack had ever seen. But the look on Mikes face when he opened the bag and drew the length of fabric out and wrapped it around his neck was worth it.

_**Tapestry**_: Their travels had found them in Ireland and with a couple of days off. As one they spent the time wandering the small town that timed seemed to forget, reveling in its beauty and adding the memory to the countless others that was the tapestry of their relationship.

_**Conquest**_: Jack panted as he pulled out and dropped and down heavily next to Mike; grinning as Mike's eyes were still rolling in their sockets. With a laugh he pulled the brunette close and whispered in his ear. "Next time make it worth my wild." "You might have won this round, but I'm still mad at you." Mike grumbled as he nestled against Jack's chest.

_**Grandeur**_: Jack stood breathless as Mike paraded around the hotel room in all his naked grandeur with the WWE title belt slung low on his hips.

_**Lavish**_: To say that Mike was shocked at the room Jack had reserved for their anniversary would be understatement. "You didn't have to do all this." He breathed as he turned and looked up at his fiancée. "I know, but I wanted thome place ath lavithh as the attention you thhow me even though motht of the time I don't detherve it." Jack murmured before bending his head and kissing Mike gently.

_**Historical**_: It was the biggest night in the whole Pay-Per-View calendar and Mike was chewing his bottom lips to shreds as his match came closer and closer. He had been picked to 'retire' Chris Jericho and even though it wasn't Mark Calaway it would still be a pretty big feather in Mike's cap as his career went on.

_**Mistletoe**_: The locker room was covered with the leafy green annoyance but Jack couldn't be mad when it allowed Mike to grab him and kiss him openly whenever he wanted to.

_**Mythical**_: "I never thought I'd ever see it," Mike breathed. "I know, I alwayth thought that it wath made up jutht give uth thome falthe hope." Jack said awed. In front of them Chris Irvine stomped away, a scowl on his face; for once there was absolutely nothing for him to complain about.

_**Romantic**_: Jack Swagger and Mike Mizanin were the epitome of arrogance every where but in the privacy of their room where soft words and gentle touches reigned supreme.

_**Visionary**_: They shared a quick kiss before sneaking up behind Glen and yanking his tights down. Everything fell silent for a few moments and in the ensuing chaos Jack and Mike slipped away, applauding themselves on doing something no one ever thought possible.

_**Shamrock**_: The little green decoration rained down on the ring as Finlay and Hornswoggle celebrated their win while Jack and Mike rolled around the mat. Later that night as Mike lovingly ran his lips and tongue over Jack he found one that had somehow escaped being washed off in the shower.

_**Celestial**_: The stars were winking brightly in the sky as Mike stared up with a frown. Apparently even the night sky was against him for the blinking spheres of light seemed to rearrange themselves in the image of Jack; reminding him of the nasty fight that ended something that Mike was sure was once in a life time.

_**Bravado**_: Jack's lip trembled slightly as Mike glared at him. He closed his eyes and tried to call upon the arrogance that he used in the ring, but as Mike slammed the door behind him his false bravado crumbled and his knees gave way and he sank to the floor.

_**Campfire**_: Spooky stories were being bandied about as the flames licked at the darkening sky. Jack and Mike were sitting huddled by the flames, sharing discreet kisses when no one was looking.

_**Cocktail**_: "I bet I could do it better." Mike said as he watched Tom Cruise toss the liquor bottle up in the air with a pout on his face. With a chuckle Jack ran his hands over Mike's arms. "I know you can, but why do that when you get paid to beat people up?" Mike thought it over and grinned; settling back against Jack's chest. "You're right, I'm too awesome to be stuck behind a bar."

_**Chocolate**_: Mike trembled as Jack bit into the chocolate covered strawberry, the juice trickling down his chin. With a lustful grin Jack flicked his tongue out to clean the trail away then pulled Mike close, sealing their lips together and sharing the sweetness as they drifted towards the bed.

_**Musicbox**_: Mike tore through their bedroom, flinging things left and right in his mad search for the tiny object. With a confused look Jack cleared his throat. "Babe, whatcha doing?" "Looking for my mother's musicbox. I left it on the dresser and now it's gone." He cried, his eyes wide. "I took it to the jewelerth earlier to get it fixed and cleaned up." Jack said with a boyish grin. "I wanted to thurprise you later with it."

_**Cloud**_: The sun was playing hide and seek as Jack reclined on one of the beach chairs by the pool watching Mike swim lazy laps. Unfortunately they were storm clouds that the sun was hiding behind and within moments both men were racing towards the hotel to get out of sudden down pour.

_**Cinnamon**_: It was a well known fact around the locker room that Mike's favorite scent was cinnamon, however if they knew why they'd be shocked.

_**Groovy**_: "Mike there ith no way I'm going drethed like this." Jack said as he motioned to the hippie get up that he was wearing. "Jack it's Halloween, and it's a party thrown by Matt and Chris. The weirder you look the better it'll be." Mike said as he adjusted his short leather skirt. "Besides, I bet Adam and Glen blow us out of the water." He turned and looked Jack up and down with a smirk. "And you look groovy daddy." He purred before heading towards the door.

_**Happy**_: Tears welled in Jacks' eyes as watched Mike saunter down the isle in his white tux. Besides him Mark nudged him, grinning when Jack looked over. "Trust me, it only gets better."

_**Sad**_: Mike watched from the bed as Jack packed his suitcase, both men's faces creased with frowns. After zipping the case closed, Jack moved over and raises Mike's head slightly, staring into his eyes. "I'll be back by the end of the week. I promise." Mike nodded and kissed him softly; twining their tongues before Jack walked through the door. It was the last time Mike seen him, Jack's plane crashed only ten miles from his destination.

_**Lick**_: It was the middle of July and like a child Mike was sitting on the deck of his and Jack's house eating an ice cream cone that he had bought from the ice cream truck. Unbeknownst to him Jack was watching each swipe of his tongue as he cleaned the dripping treat from the cone and his wrist.

_**Hurt**_: Mike rolled his eyes as Jack pulled his hand back with a hiss. "What?" Jack barked, sticking the burnt digits in his mouth and sucking on them. "Didn't you hear me say that the pan was hot?"

_**Wasted**_: "Look Mike, they don't know what they're mithing out on. Let them keep putting Thena in the title hunt, as the product failth and more and more of uth go to TNA, they'll thee their mithtake." Jack said as he comforted his lover after learning that Mike was going to be losing the qualifying match.

_**Rain**_: Thunder boomed across the sky and lightening cast eerie quick shadows on the walls while rain tapped at the windows; creating a wonderful under tone to the primal pants and whimpers that were filling room.

_**Strange**_: Mike rubbed at his eyes and blinked, trying to make sense of the tableau that was happening in front of him. When he couldn't he grabbed Jack's elbow and spun him around. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" He asked in a strangled voice. Numbly Jack nodded, both men scarred by the image of Festus being pushed up against the wall by Dustin Runnels while the man in gold groped and licked him.

_**Roses**_: He stood uncertainly outside of Mike's door; shifting from foot to foot and chewing his bottom lip to shreds. With a shaking hand he knocked on the door, swallowing hard and his cheeks blooming with fiery roses when Mike opened and he got a good look at what he was wearing.

_**Saturday**_: "C'mon Jack, I wanna go do something." Mike whined as he straddled his lover's waist, pouting down at him. "Well what do you want to do?" Mike stared off into space for a moment. "I don't know, but it's Saturday and we're two hot men. I'm sure we can think of something." He said as he wiggled slightly. Jack bit his lip, feeling himself spring to attention. "Something other than that." Mike said with an eye roll as he climbed off and stood by the bed. "We do that every night."


	4. Jerishow

_A/N: Never thought I'd ever write this pairing, but it was rather fun. Might dabble with them in the future. Anyways, here is some Jerishow for my ladeh Jeri. Enoy!_

* * *

_**Goodbye**_: "C'mon now, don't do that." Paul said as he pulled Chris into his lap. "I'll only be gone a couple of days." Chris sniffled and pressed his face into Paul's wide face; inhaling his aftershave.

_**Sympathy**_: The sound of Chris hitting the mat had Paul wincing in pain and grimacing as Chris arched up with a loud groan.

_**Blue**_: If anyone had asked him a month ago what his favorite color was Paul would have said black. But now it was blue. Not just any blue, but the glittery blue that adorned his lover's trunks and boots.

_**Modesty**_: "Chris this looks ridiculous." Paul murmured as his blonde co-hort fussed with the buttons on his vest. "You look good. Quit being so modest." He purred as he smoothed out the fabric. "In fact, I can't wait to get you back to the room and strip you out of it."

_**Yearning**_: It was feeling that Chris felt to the very tips of his toes when Paul was away. A burning need to be held in his large arms as he drifted off to sleep while Paul's heartbeat thrummed steadily beneath his ear.

_**Ecstasy**_: Chris moaned as Paul's hands wandered his body; touching and groping gently. His blood slowed to a slow trickle through his veins as the large man took him into his mouth.

_**Warm**_: Chris threw the covers off of him and stomped over to the air conditioner, turning it on high. He grumbled all the way back to the bed, huffing about how Paul kept the room too warm at night to allow him a good night's sleep.

_**Hatred**_: Paul stood next to Chris, scowling out over the crowds. It looked good on tape, but it wasn't for the part he played. Only he knew how much the boo's and raw hatred the crowd spewed made Chris hurt when the cameras stopped rolling.

_**Relaxation**_: Chris sighed as Paul's large hands worked the tense muscles in his back, turning him into a moaning puddle of water.

_**Earth**_: "Yea well…" Chris stopped to think, mad that Paul dared to say something about his weight when he had no room to talk. "You use the equator as a belt." He finally spit out; storming from the room when Paul fell to the floor; laughing so hard he was crying.

_**Movement**_: Paul watched each jerky movement with an air of confusion. And judging by the ring of people around Chris he wasn't the only one. Finally Paul had had enough and he stepped up behind Chris. "What are you doing?" He whispered in Chris' ear. "Dancing. What does it look like assclown."

_**Complementary**_: Chris had to admit that the new design of Paul's ring gear worked well. He had a harder and harder time concentrating on the matches, his eyes always following the 'V' until his mind ended up in the gutter. He made a mental note to thank the seamstress for coming up with something so complementary for Paul's frame.

_**Contentment**_: Paul lay watching Chris sleep, a contented smile curving the blonde's lips. He smiled and stroked Chris' short hair lovingly. It was moments like those that made Paul glad that no one took the time to see what he seen in Chris.

_**Abandonment**_: He watched as Chris packed his bags, his mind whirling in a thousand different directions. "Chris, you don't want to do this." He said; his heart constricting when Chris didn't say anything to him. The door slammed shut and Paul hung his head, tears rolling down his cheeks.

_**Vulnerability**_: It was there, hidden under the mask of pure disdain and no one other than Chris would be able to pick up on it. But in the depths of Paul's eyes pain glimmered as the shouts from the crowd struck home.

_**Determination**_: Dammit! Can this fool not see that we are meant to be together? It's so obvious that it hurts. Even the fans can see the attraction. I guess I'll just have to step up my game to make him see. After all if a giant can't get his way then who can?

_**Music**_: The melody drifted through the house and Paul smiled; knowing that somewhere Chris was singing into a hair brush as he danced naked.

_**Pain**_: "Dammit Chris." Paul howled as he hopped around gripping one foot. "Why'd you let go of the shelf?"

_**Handcuffs**_: The cold metal clinked around his wrists and Paul felt sweat spring to his forehead. Of course that momentary flash of nerves was replaced by lust when Chris sauntered into view dressed in a cop uniform and twirling the key on his finger.

_**Rejection**_: "What?!?!" Chris howled into the receiver. "What do you mean I got rejected to be a judge on American Idol?" Paul looked up from his paper as Chris slammed the phone down and dropped into a chair across from him. "Well?" "They said they already have one asshole on the judging panel." Chris spat out, making Paul grin.

_**Coffee**_: Chris grumbled incoherently as he pawed through his cabinets looking for the little piece of heave that helped him gain a handle on the day. When he couldn't find it, he whirled around, checking each counter to see if he had left it out. By then Paul had wandered in and yawned; scratching his chest as he watched Chris start to rifle through cabinets. "Whatcha looking for?" He asked as he grabbed the OJ carton from the fridge. "The coffee." "We're out." "What?!?!" Chris cried before fainting.

_**Afterglow**_: The tag match had gone well, better than Chris expected. He had worked with Paul in past but he had no idea that they'd click that well. The minute they hit the locker room they furthered their celebration, the afterglow of the well fought match leading them down a path that neither had ever thought possible.

_**Shyness**_: "What's this? The Great Christopher Irvine shy?" Paul teased as they stood on the front porch of his parent's house. "Laugh it up big boy." Chris countered, trying to pull his face into a scowl but failing when Paul picked him up and kissed him, twining their tongues for a couple minutes before putting him down and knocking on the door.

_**Calmness**_: Paul sat extremely still; watching his lover sitting quietly on a chair in catering. They had just lost the belts and for once Chris wasn't yelling, wasn't dragging him towards Vince's office to demand a rematch. No he was just sitting there, his eyes unfocused; turned inwards and completely silent. He sat forwards and Paul instinctive sat back, the old saying 'The calm before the storm' running nonstop in his mind.

_**Homesickness**_: He sat staring out the of the planes window, his blue eyes glittering with tears that he wasn't going to let fall. Paul was on the injured list, he had wrenched his ankle and Vince had given him a couple weeks off to heal. That meant that Chris was on his own, and he hated it. "What I wouldn't give to be home with him." He murmured softly as one lone tear coursed down his cheek.

_**Candy**_: Paul quirked his eyebrow as he watched Chris unwrap a Blo-Pop and stick it in his mouth. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he seen Chris pull it out slowly and lap at the side. Paul shifted, trying to keep his breathing normal. All he knew was that Chris was not going to hang out with Jeff Hardy ever again.

_**Sickness**_: Paul moaned and rolled over onto his stomach, his head spinning wildly. He felt something poking him in the side and he worked up just enough strength to turn his head. "Hunhhhh?" "You sick?" Chris asked, his blue eyes wide. "Yes." With a yelp he darted from the bed, his nude backside the last thing Paul seen before the bathroom door slammed shut. "Drama Queen." Paul chuckled before burying his head again in the pillows.

_**Silliness**_: Paul was sitting in catering reading over that nights' script when he felt something cold cascade down his back. He jumped up and screamed, knocking the table over in the process. From behind him he heard laughter and he turned around, murder gleaming in his eyes until he seen Chris standing there with Jeff; both men with naughty innocent looks on their faces and buckets in their hands. He felt a hand on his arm and looked over to see Matt Hardy standing there looking like a drowned rat. "Welcome to the club."

_**Chain**_: It dangled in front of his eyes, twisting like a live snake; the soft metal clanking it's warning hiss. Sweat rolled down the side of his face leaving a salty trail as his throat worked to form at least one sentence, one word; anything that would get the man in front of him to speak. "Paul?"

_**Shampoo**_: Chris swaggered out into the locker room, a towel around his waist and an empty bottle in his hand. His eyes flicked over everyone assembled; trying to figure out who had used the last of his shampoo. In the corner Paul quickly dried his head, hoping that Chris wouldn't go through and sniff everyone's head again.

_**Ashes**_: With somber eyes Chris opened the urn and slowly tilted it, watching as the fine powder floated away on the breeze. He was done crying, he and Paul had talked about it often—about him passing due to his condition. Finally the brass container was empty and Chris sat down on the stone bench that they had spent a many a pleasant night on and on the wind he swore he heard Paul's voice telling him that he loved him one last time.

_**Chew**_: He lifted on spoonful of the concoction in the bowl to his lips and chewed it twice before swallowing. To his surprise it was rather good and he lifted his eyes to his lover, licking the spoon before speaking. "Chris this is good. What is it?" He asked as he dipped the spoon back into the bowl. "Chicken noodle soup." He said as he took his seat.

_**Giggle**_: The sound was foreign in their locker room and it made Paul snap his head up and look around. When he didn't see anything he dropped his eyes with a growl. The noise sounded again but this time before he could bring his head up Chris climbed into his lap, smiling as he planted kisses on Paul's jaw line. "I'm sorry." He whispered as he laid his head on Paul's shoulder.

_**Disturbia**_: Paul shuddered when he seen Chris walking calmly through the backyard dragging a large bag. He walked from the window and took a seat on the sofa, trying to push the visual from his mind. When Chris came in later he was covered in dirt and a twisted smile contorted his lips. He walked through the room without saying anything to Paul. Two days later the disappearance of John Cena was the top story. Three days after that Chris moved him and Paul away from the neighborhood.

_**Addicted**_: "Not tonight." Paul breathed when he felt Chris' hand on his chest. "B-but, Paul, I'm in the mood." Chris purred as he straddled his large lover. "Chris you're always in the mood." Paul snickered before leaning up and capturing Chris' lips. "I can't help it that you have that special something that has me coming back for more." Chris leered as he started to run his fingers lightly over Pauls' nipples.

_**Drugs**_: The small bottle sat atop the dresser, the proverbial elephant in the room. Neither man would speak of them nor touch the bottle. At the end of two weeks Chris finally broke the silence. "Do you really think I _need_ Enzyte?"

_**Fidelity**_: "Chris I'm not going to take a lie detector test." Paul growled as he slammed from the room. The door slammed back open behind him and Chris screamed at him at the top of his lungs. "I will take you to Maury." He shouted. Paul whipped around his teeth bared. "Atleast I know I'll not hear 'You ARE the father.'." He snarled.

_**Rubber**_: Chris shook his head and started to taunt the fans at ring side, shouting things that even the mics couldn't pick up too well. As he headed back to the corner to tag Paul in the large man chuckled. "You asshole." Chris smirked as he smacked Paul's outstretched hand. "I'm rubber you're glue what you say bounces off of me and sticks to you." With a head shake Paul climbed over the ropes to lock up with John Cena.

_**Regrets**_: To say that he didn't have any regrets would be a lie. Paul had a couple about his relationship with Chris Irvine. But the biggest one was that Chris seemed to have an insatiable sexual appetite. In fact Paul found him sleeping on the couch more often than not because he wasn't able to perform to Chris' expectations.

_**Band**_: Paul was sorting the clothes for laundry and had just picked up a pair of Chris' jeans when a flash of gold fell out and hit the floor with a soft 'ping'. He bent down and picked up the plain gold band that should have been on his husbands' finger.

_**Infected**_: After their match Chris and Paul headed back to the locker room. Once the door shut Chris dropped down on the couch, groaning as his back protested the movement. Paul went to pick him up but he twisted away. "No. You go shower first." "I don't smell that bad." Paul protested. "No but Cena had his hand between your legs. You're infected. Go shower before you think about touching me." Paul hung his head and wandered into the shower area.

_**Animals**_: "No Chris." Paul said with a sigh as he walked around the room gathering their things. "But why?" "Well lets see, other than the fact that we're on the road all the time, I don't think that Cheetahs are considered house pets." Paul said with a chuckle. "But just think Paul, if John ever comes over it can eat him."

_**Teeth**_: "Ow Dammit Chris, watch your damned teeth." Paul bellowed. The simple statement caused the entire locker room to turn to the two men sitting in the back. "What?" Chris demanded, shooting scowls at everyone as he removed Paul's finger from his mouth. When no one said anything Chris rolled his eyes. "You all have dirty minds. I was trying to get his ring off. It's stuck." As if to illustrate his point he lifted Paul's hand and tried to tug on the ring. True to his word the little band didn't move.

_**Hot**_: He gyrated to the music, his body keeping time with the pulsating beat. On the bed his lover panted, loving the show that only he had the privilege to see and with loud groan pulled the blonde man onto the bed and started to cover him with kisses and nips.

_**Gopher**_: "Is that I am to you Chris. You're damned Gopher?" Paul yelled, frustrated at the cool demeanor that Chris always showed him. The proud man looked at him, his ice like eyes sweeping him from head to toe. "Did you ever think you were something more?"

_**Underwear**_: "Let me in!!!" Chris yelled as he pounded on the door to his hotel room. The noise soon a crowd of people and before he knew it there were pictures of him in his underwear popping up everywhere.

_**Endorphins**_: It amazed Paul that no matter how brutal a match that Chris was in that he never took the pain meds that the trainers gave him. Once night after a rather intense match against Glen and Mark, Paul watched Chris stretch out on the bed; looking for any signs of pain. "How do you do it?" Chris looked over and rolled his shoulder lazily. "I have good in Endorphins I guess." "Do you even know what those are?" Paul asked with a quirk of his eyebrow. "Do you?" "Touché."

_**Sneeze**_: "Ah'm not sick." Chris wheezed as he snuggled deep into one of his plush blankets. "Really now. Then please enlighten me as to why you're talking like Matt Hardy all of a sudden." Paul retorted as he handed Chris two cold pills. He opened his mouth to say something but instead a loud sneeze worked it's way past, sending a small trial of snot dripping from his nose. "I rest my case." Paul crowed as Chris glared at him.

_**Marshmallow**_: Paul grinned and popped one fluffy, white confection into his mouth; savoring the unique flavor that only a Marshmallow had. He was half way through the bag when Chris wandered in and grabbed them, frowning at his husband. "Those were for the bonfire later." With a seductive smile he pulled Chris into his lap started to feed him the puffy treats. Before long the bag was empty and clothes were strewn across the floor.

_**Yellow**_: Paul looked down at the sickly yellow gear, his lips twisting into scowl that nearly matched the one his lover's face. "Are you insane? Or are you just color blind?" He said, looking over to where Chris sat with his arms folded over his chest. "You have until tomorrow to come up with something that doesn't look like a pile of baby vomit." With that both men left, leaving the poor seamstress in tears.

_**Cancer**_: "Paul, you're a Cancer right?" Chris asked from behind his paper. "No, I'm an Aquarius." The large man stated as he put the last dish in the dishwasher. "And how long were you going to keep that from me?' Chris shouted before storming from the room. Confused Paul scratched his head. "But we had this conversation yesterday!" He yelled.

_**Afterlife**_: He lay on the bed, his mind swirling with thoughts that normally were reserved for the nights when he was soaked to the gills in Grey Goose. Paul was snoring softly behind him, his large arm thrown across his waist. With a serene smile Chris snuggled back against him; hoping that in the afterlife he'd find Paul again.

_**Frown**_: "You're face is going to freeze like that." Paul remarked as he passed Chris in the hallway. "Atleast it'll still look better than yours." Chris shot back, his frown deepening as Paul just laughed and walked away.

_**Zombies**_: The sudden shuffling noise at the foot of their bed startled Paul and he immediately jumped up, alert. Jerkily something headed towards the head of his side; pitifully with it's arms up raised. The movie from the night before flashed through Paul's mind and with yelp he dove under the covers; whimpering about it eating his brains. Confused Chris stood there looking down at the trembling lump. Couldn't he tell that Chris didn't feel good?

_**Ice Cream**_: Paul stood idly by the cart and watched as Chris inspected each and every box in the frozen food isle. After about half an hour he turned and started towards the cash registers. "Aren't you getting some?" Paul asked as he took off after Chris. "No. They don't have my flavor." Paul groaned and hung his head, that meant that they'd be driving around all day just to find it.

_**Cat**_: Chris arched up into Pauls' hands; purring loudly and making the larger man smile. "_It's going to be a good night._" He thought lustfully as Chris kept up his cat like actions.

_**Scream**_: The sounds bounced off the walls, making Paul wince as it assaulted his ears over and over again. Unable to take it any more he picked up one of the pillows off the locker room couch and launched it at Chris. "Who cares if you found a gray hair? No one can see it anyways with that horrible dye job you got." The pillow came flying back with one screeched word, "Couch'd."

_**Pickle**_: Paul grimaced and pulled the green, slimy slice from his sandwich; dropping it down onto his tray. Across from him Matt Hardy was wiping the mustard from his bun on a napkin. Jeff looked over at Chris and rolled his eyes. "I'll never understand why they don't just order plain burgers." Chris laughed and picked the little slice of pickle up and popped it in his mouth, grinning as Paul gagged.

_**Intimacy**_: "Listen here you spineless, gutless hypocrites," Chris bellowed from the top of a table in catering. "What Paul and I do in the privacy of our room is our own business and we don't need anyone sticking their noses, or _ears_," He shot a look over at Mike and Jack and frowned, "Into our intimate going ons. But since you all just can't seem to let us be. Yes, I'm fucking Paul Wight, and it really is a 'Big Show'." A chorus of groans filled the room and Chris hopped down, smirking as he sauntered from the room with Paul following behind him; his face the same color as MVP's ring gear.

_**Pride**_: I should have known that the man had a sense of pride as big as the state of Texas, but I was hoping that after a while we'd be able to work around it and I wouldn't have to watch my words around him. Besides all I had said was that his new trunks flattered his nice backside.

_**Peacemaker**_: The dark haired man shook his head and looked between the two scowling parties. "_How in the hell do I keep getting myself drug into this?_" With a sigh he brought his chocolate eyes up and stared at Paul. "Alright now, from the top. What happened?"

_**Sleepiness**_: I've never been one to do good on planes. There's something about them that just makes me go insane. I'm up the entire flight and then when I land I have the worst case of jetlag ever. Case in point, right now I'm so tired that I'm sure I can sleep for a week but I can't go to sleep. Even listening to Pauls' deep even breaths aren't helping. Have I mentioned that I hate flying?

_**Rage**_: It was simmering through my veins as I watched the youngest Hardy sidle up to him and flirt openly. It was a common fact that the rainbow haired slut liked the big guys. I stomped over and pulled him away by his purple and green braids; glaring at him as he yelped. "MINE!" I growled before tugging Paul away.

_**Prison**_: The house no longer felt like a home, it was just a place that he came to get some rest when he had a couple of days off. Of course what used to be his sanctuary was now no more than box that he couldn't leave even when Paul wasn't home with him. All that was missing were the leg chains to make it complete.

_**Jaded**_: Chris watched as the tall man dropped to his knees and grasped at the hem of his shirt as he pleaded with Chris not to leave. It wasn't the first time he'd had that happened and he was sure that it wasn't going to be the last time either.

_**Scandal**_: Word spread quickly around the backstage area and soon what was only a drunken midnight tryst was a scandal that threatened to rip apart everything he had with Chris. It wasn't his fault that he still had feelings for Glen, or that it was in actuality Chris's fault that it happened. If they hadn't of fought, Paul wouldn't have gone down to the bar and he wouldn't have had taken Glen back to his room and he certainly wouldn't have stayed all night fucking like rabbits with the large blue eyed man.

_**Fingerprints**_: He had only walked out of the kitchen for a few minutes to answer the door, but when he came back there were large fingerprints marring the smooth surface of Chris's double fudge brownies.

_**Homesick**_: Paul looked at his watch for had to be the tenth time. They didn't live far from the airport, he should have been home already. "What is taking so long?" He demanded as he scooted to the edge of the seat. All he wanted to do was be home with Chris lying in his arms after a tough week.

_**Popcorn**_: The movie was boring, worse than boring. It was like watching Abraham Washington try and be funny. About half way through he started to lob popcorn at the couple sitting in front of him and Paul. With a snicker he wondered how long it would take Carlito to realize it.

_**Deviousness**_: "What are you thinking?" Paul asked as Chris grinned and rubbed his hands together. "Nothing." He answered innocently—too innocently. "Christopher…" Paul said with a hint of warning in his voice. "Fine." Chris rolled his eyes and plopped down in Paul's lap, his eyes lighting up. "I just wanted to replace Adam's shampoo with Jeff Hardy's hair dye." Paul chuckled and watched as Chris snuck off to create havoc in the locker room once again.

_**Butterfly**_: Chris was lounging on the couch in the locker room, his head leaned back over the arm. "Chris I'm sure no one even noticed." Paul said placatingly as he picked him up and cradled him against his wide chest. Chris turned and glared at him. "Paul, there is a butterfly tattoo on my shoulder blade. I'm pretty sure people noticed. When I get my hands on Jeff Hardy I'm going to tattoo my foot to the side of his face."

_**Patience**_: Lord knows I don't have it, that I've never had it and everyone can tell you that seeing me wait for anything is a recipe for disaster. So I have no idea why Paul thought he could just leave me in a room by myself and expect me not to bite his head off when he returned.

_**Feathers**_: They floated down from the ceiling, obscuring my eyes and making me laugh even though I wanted nothing more than yell and scream. Across the room Paul stared at me, his eyes wide as he looked at the pillow that was now lying at my feet.

_**Grumpiness**_: Paul rolled his eyes and headed out to the back porch, leaving Chris alone at the kitchen table with his black mood. He had always thought that his foul moods were kayfabe, he was wrong.

_**Hell**_: The room was boiling, making Chris sweat and pant uncontrollably. He peeled his shirt off and tossed over into the corner, wiping his face on the sheets. Besides him Paul shook his head. "Chris, it's only 70 degrees in here."

_**Apologies**_: "It's only two words Chris. I know you can say it." Paul prodded as he pushed the blonde man towards the crumpled purple headed man on the floor. "But I don't wanna." Chris pouted as he crossed his arms over his chest. Paul rolled his eyes and bent down next to Jeff, raising his head so that he could see his green eyes. "Jeff, Chris is sorry for eating your skittles. He thought they were Matt's and he wanted to get him back for Matt drinking his water the other day."

_**Apathy**_: He couldn't believe that Chris really felt that indifferent to those around him. It had to be an act, it just had to be. Cautiously Paul approached the blonde man, pulling him into his arms as Chris watched Mike and Jack argue with passive eyes, a small smile on his face.

_**Cigarettes**_: "What in the hell do you think you're doing?" Paul demanded as he yanked the small white tube from Chris's mouth and throwing it into the bushes. "Hey! That was mine." "You've never smoked before. So why start now?" "It was a candy cigarette you assclown." Chris laughed as he pulled out the small cardboard box from his pants pocket. "Matt gave them to me to get them away from Jeff." With another laugh he stuck another one in his mouth and wandered back towards the hotel leaving Paul to stare after him in confusion.

_**Selfishness**_: Maybe I don't deserve to have him at my side. Wait; what I am I saying. I'm Chris fucking Irvine. I deserve to have who ever the hell I want, whenever the hell I want them.

_**Puppy Love**_: From across the crowded catering room Paul watched Chris walk through, his lips unknowingly quirking into a silly grin. After Chris left the room Paul dropped his head, hating himself for the pathetic case of puppy love that had him in its grasp.

_**Breakdown**_: "Whaddya mean we're stuck here?" Chris screeched when Paul stuck his head back in the window and told him the news. "We're stuck, the engine died." Chris rolled the window back up, nearly catching Paul's neck between the glass and the weather stripping. With a growl Paul wondered if the car was going to be the only thing having a breakdown that day.

_**Whispers**_: The minute they stepped into the locker room the boisterous laughter and cat calling ground to a halt, turning to hushed whispers as Chris and Paul walked past. Finally Chris had had enough and he turned around, leaping up and wrapping himself around Paul and kissing him hard on the mouth until they were both panting. "There! Now you all know." He snarled as he slid down to the floor and finished his way to a spot near the back.

_**Courage**_: I am not a shy person, anyone will tell you that. But why can't I talk to him. He's a coworker and my partner. I sat on the bench and laced my boots, trying to work up enough courage to go and tell Paul how I felt.


	5. GAM

__

A/N: Alright, for those that don't know, GAM stand for Glen, Mike (miz), and Adam. Another name you might see me use is KEM or Kane, Edge, Miz. Either way it's still those three guys. But enough of this, ENJOY!!!!!

* * *

_**Chocolate**_: The dark, sweet substance dripped down the older man's chest; two sets of eyes watching it slide down towards his waist. "Are you to just going to stand there, or are you going to clean me off?" No other words were needed; Adam and Mike tackled Glen to the ground and began to lick the chocolate away, smirking like pampered cats.

_**Ink**_: It was staining his fingers from his repeated opening and closing of the note, smudging them a light gray. Mark looked up at the building then back down at the paper. It was the right address, but the place looked deserted. Cautiously he pushed the door open; stopping dead when he stepped in inside. Glen was laying tied to a table, Adam and Mike standing near it with large grins on their faces. "We thought you'd like to participate in this."

_**Starve**_: Glen chewed his lip as he looked on, practically drooling as his lovers made out. Adam groaned and pushed Mike back onto the bed, flicking his tongue out and bathing Mike's jumping pulse. He cut his eyes over to Glen and smirked at the hungry look in his eye, knowing full well that it wasn't going to be long before Glen forgot his promise to stay put as they performed for him.

_**Reality**_: "It's not funny." Glen scowled as he looked at his two young lovers. Adam and Mike were sitting on the side of the pool dangling their feet in the water. "C'mon Glen, it was just a prank." Mike started, looking down. "I could have drowned. What if I had hit my head on the bottom of the pool and passed out? Did you two think of that?" Glen pressed as he tried to ring out his shirt.

_**Ignore**_: It was getting harder and harder for Glen to keep his eyes on his book. Adam and Mike were curled up on the loveseat, giving new meaning to the name. Soft moans and whimpers were wafting over and Glen had to reposition himself a few times so he could get comfortable. The sounds stopped and with a silent relieved sigh Glen started to read again. A moment later however the book was torn from his hands and both of them dropped down onto his lap, picking up where they had left off.

_**Heat**_: Adam was lounging on a chair by the pool watching Mike splash around in some odd dance like way. The sun was nearing it's zenith in the sky and the humidity was making it hard for him to be outside. He stripped down to his boxers and dove in, the icy water feeling good against his skin. Soon he and Mike were wrestling; splashing water everywhere. They heard snickering from the side and as one they looked over. Glen and Mark were sitting in the lounge chairs wearing only leather vests and jeans. Adam felt his internal temperature rise as he imagine peeling off Glen's jeans and kissing each bare inch of skin.

_**Sweet**_: Glen sat down at the table, his eyes wary as his two lovers bustled around the kitchen in jeans and aprons. They had closeted themselves in the room that morning and refused to let him enter. Now that he was in there he looked around; expecting to see it wrecked. "What's going on guys?" He asked finally as Mike set a plate down in front of him. "Nothing, can't we cook a meal for you?" He asked, looking affronted. Glen looked down. "I'm sorry, and thank you." Mike bent over and kissed Glen before heading over to where Adam was standing at the stove. "So did you put the pill in his potatoes?" He whispered. "Oh yea." Mike grinned. "Sweet."

_**Nag**_: Am I only talking to waste my breath?" Glen asked as he glared at Mike and Adam. "How many times I have I asked you to NOT fuck on the pool table? Hmm...now I have to go and get the felt replaced." Glen stormed out of the room angrily, leaving them naked on the table. "Well if you hadn't of kicked us out of your room last week you wouldn't have to!" Adam yelled.

_**Alive**_: Mike bent down and prodded Glen with his finger. "Do you think we killed him?" He asked quietly as he looked up at Adam. "Psh, I doubt it. Four rounds in bed isn't going to kill him." Adam grinned as stretched out on the bed. "He'll be up and in bed with us in no time. Now why don't you join me up here?"

_**New**_: What. the. Hell. is. THAT?" Glen asked as he pointed to the monstrosity that sat in his driveway. Adam and Mike looked down at their feet, trying to hide the smiles that threatened to erupt. "We seen it at the store and thought you might like it." Glen looked at the...bike and shook his head, forcing a smile on his face as he turned back to them. "I....Love it."

_**An Intense Stare**_: Mike shifted from foot to foot; shooting a worried glance at Adam from the corner of his eyes. Glen was standing in front of them, his eyes hard and his arms crossed over his chest. "Now, I want to know which one of you thought it would be a good idea to fill the pool with jello?"

_**A False Face**_: Adam worked hard to keep his mask of disdain in place as he watched Glen enter the ring. It faltered as the tall man bent over; lightly grinding against the ropes as he climbed through. As they locked up Glen whispered in his ear. "You need to work harder on your expressions."

_**A Love Affair**_: No one understood the bond between the three men that were sitting huddled in the corner of the locker room, but at the same time no one could deny the loving looks that passed between them all.

_**A Tryst**_: "We're gonna get caught." Mike whimpered as Glen and Adam bathed his body with their tongues. "Not if you stay quiet." Adam breathed as he dropped down to his knees in front of the brunette. Luckily for them they had gotten to the arena early enough that they finished just as the first few guys entered the building.

_**A Bamboo Flute**_: Mike had been poking around in Glen's private study and was found there hours later by both Glen and Adam; looking at the small, fragile object he had uncovered in the desk drawer. He looked up and held it out to Glen, his voice soft. "Play for me?" He asked as he curled up in Adam's lap.

_**A Dark Alley**_: "I wish Glen had came with us." Mike whined as he and Adam stumbled out of the bar; holding on to each other for support. They maybe made it a few feet before their missing lover pulled them deep into a dark alley and thoroughly ravishing them.

_**An Act of Devotion**_: Glen swallowed and looked down at the rings he held in his hand. They were identical to the simple band he now wore on his own finger, inscribed with the words 'Now and Forever'. He wiped his brow with his arm and walked into the livingroom.

_**A Canopy Bed**_: Adam and Mike laughed when they seen the large four-postered bed that dominated Glen's room. That was until they learned first hand what he could do with that innocent looking canopy bed.

_**A Whip**_: Mike didn't know what to expect when Adam and Glen and brought him in as third in their relationship and as he stood on the front step he shivered. No doubt they loved bondage and things like that. So when he was led into the den he wasn't too surprised to the wide array of whips hanging on the way. What did surprise him was that Adam was the one doing the whipping.

_**A Late Night**_: The sun was just barely over the horizon when the three of them dropped to the bed; their bodies and raging sexual appetites finally sated.

_**A Striptease**_: Glen groaned from the bed as Mike and Adam ground against each other, whimpering sluttishly as they slowly peeled each other's clothes off. "When I get better you two are in for some big trouble." He croaked as he coughed hoarsely.

_**A Box Full of Memories**_: Glen sat crossed legged in the middle of the floor, picking through a box that was filled with pictures and small personal belongings. At the very bottom were two gold rings wrapped in tissue paper. With a trembling hand he slipped them each on a different finger, crying as he remembered the last time he'd seen them.

_**A Forbidden Desire**_: Wrong. Disgusting. Abomination. They'd heard those words being bandied about the locker room as they passed. But it didn't matter; forbidden fruit was always the sweetest and forbidden desires were always the hottest.

_**A Story About a Girl**_: Mike was curled up in Glen's favorite chair with Adam's blanket wrapped around as he watched some late night movie on Lifetime. Somewhere near the middle of it he drifted off to sleep and that was how Glen and Adam found him when they got in. Glen picked him up and carried him upstairs while Adam went to turn off the tv. When he didn't come up right away Glen went back down and found Adam asleep in the chair as well. "Behold the power of Lifetime." Glen snickered as he carried his other lover up and gently put him bed with Mike before slipping in bed with them.

_**An Island Paradise**_: The sun was shining down on him, turning his already bronze skin darker. Not far from him one half of his lovers lay; he too working on his tan. Sitting a little ways off was his third lover, slathered in sunscreen and huddled under a large umbrella with a book. Adam slipped his shades on and lay back down, smiling as he relaxed on what had to be the best honeymoon in the history of honeymoons.

_**A Shot in the Dark**_: Mike nervous rung his hands as he sat on the couch in Adam and Glen's den. He'd been their unofficial third and tonight was the night that he was going to ask—no demand that they make him the permanent third.

_**A Bad Dream**_: Glen sat up panting, a cold sweat on his brow. Trembling he looked over and let out the breath that he hadn't even realized he was holding. Adam and Mike were curled up together, small smiles on their faces as they continued to sleep. Still shaking Glen lay back down, telling himself over and over again that it was all a dream.

_**An Unearthly Mist**_: Adam was the first to awaken, his eyes blinking slowly against the sun light that was peeking in through the cracked curtains. However even that small thread of illumination was soon blotted out as a purplish-black fog descended on him and Mike; Glen's laughter ringing loudly in the silence.

_**A Stolen Kiss**_: It was quick and before Glen's brain could even compute what had happened, Adam and Mike were tearing down the hallway as if the hounds of hell were nipping at their heels. With a shake of his head he turned and looked at Mark. "All they had to do was ask if they wanted a kiss that bad."

_**A Scar**_: Adam drew his finger lightly over a scar that was faint with time. The feather light touch was enough to wake Glen and the taller man sleepily turned over; blinking his eyes groggily. "Yes?" The word was sleep logged and his husky voice made Adam smile in the darkness. "Go back to sleep love." Adam murmured, snuggling up to Glen and pressing a kiss to his lips.

_**A Worried Mother**_: Mike rolled his eyes and elbowed Adam as they stood in front of Glen, the taller man's eyes wide and frantic as he looked them both over. When he had seen the two of them attempting Evan's shooting star press from the diving board he'd flipped out and rushed the back yard. "Glen, we're fine. I swear." Adam said as he pushed Glen away gently. "You two could have broken you're necks."

_**Watching**_:His eyes roamed as his lover paraded around the ring; his new red trunks hugging his rounded ass deliciously. His eyes widened as he sauntered over and stood in front of him, smirking and licking his lips. "Like what you see?"

_**Odd Socks**_: Glen rooted around blindly in his dresser drawer, his head still spinning from the night before. With a victorious 'hah' he pulled out the first pair he found. Later that day he realized that one sock was Adams and the other was Mikes and he smiled. "That's the last time they do laundry."

_**Hairbrush**_: Glen stood staring at his bathroom sink, or rather the odd assortment of grooming supplies that looked like they'd be more at home on some female's vanity. With a slightly annoyed growl he batted a few brushes out of his way so that he could fill the sink and shave.

_**Marzipan**_: Adam poked at the substance cautiously. Even though he, Mike and Glen had been together for a while he still didn't put it past the older bald man to poison them. In fact if he was Glen he would have already done it. "It's not going to kill you." Glen chuckled. "What is it?" Mike asked, eyeing in trepidation. "Marzipan." Both men were still hesitant even though Glen seemed to be practically inhaling it.

_**Lawyers**_: Glen drummed his fingers on the chair, his eyes roving the room boredly. Next to him Adam and Mike were sleeping and he couldn't begin to fathom why they demanded to be included on the trip. Who in their right mind wanted to go to a will reading anyways? With a light chuckle he dropped kisses to their heads when the lawyer called him in for the reading.

_**A Small Spark**_: Mike swallowed hard as he hurriedly stripped from his clothes, watching as Adam pushed their larger lover down on the bed and bound his wrists to the posts. It was something that never got old to him, all it ever took was just one small touch to spark a raging fire between them all.

_**The Dark**_: Glen smiled as the heavy night closed in around him, caressing him like a long lost lover. From the porch his two lovers watched as the night swallowed him from their view and they shivered; feeling the dark encase them as well.

_**Candy**_: Adam was reclining on the couch watching tv when Mike sauntered in and dropped down in his lap, kissing him deeply. With a pant Adam pulled away, smirking. "As much as I enjoyed that, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Mike smiled deviously before answering. "Glen's upstairs coated in chocolate and sleeping." Adam's eyes lit up and he all but dashed up the stairs with Mike hot on his heels, both eager to make the candy coating melt so they could lick it off easier.

_**Lessons**_: Mike frowned as he sat in his improv class; his mind thinking about much more enjoyable lessons he could be getting at home at the hands of his lovers.

_**Power**_: Glen grumbled and flicked the flashlight on before heading through the kitchen to the basement. He couldn't remember how many times he'd told Mike and Adam that if they plugged two appliances into the same outlet in the kitchen that it'd blow the breaker. However how they always apologized afterwards made him smile.

_**Cameras**_: Adam glanced around the bedroom, his eyes picking out the barely noticeable red pin pricks that marked their positions. He quickly disrobed and stretched out on the bed, waiting patiently for Mike and Glen to join him; smirking as he pictured Mark's face when he watched his special DVD. "Serves the bastard right for thinking he could take Glen away." Adam murmured as the door opened.

_**Spatula**_: Mike frowned and tried to get the flat utensil under the lump of dough sitting in the middle of the griddle. With a frustrated howl he yanked back hard, breaking the spatula and smacking himself in the face.

_**The Setting Sun**_: It was the simple things in life that Glen enjoyed; a warm sunny day, a nice Harley, a loyal dog. But one of his favorite things in the world was watching the sun go down during the fall—the show of falling gold against the fiery colors that painted the trees was second to none.

_**The Downfall**_: "What the hell happened?" Mike asked as he looked over at Adam, questioning the blonde with his eyes. They had come home to find all of Glen's things gone and not so much as a note explaining why. Adam shook his head and tried to find one small thing that had led the end of their relationship.

_**The Ghost of Things Past**_: He tried, he really did. But Adam couldn't move on from it. He missed Glen and Mike too much. Both men seemed to be happy, Glen taking up with Mark and Mike with Jake Hager. Adam had done a little dating since the split but no one made him feel the way he did with Glen and Mike, the closest he had come was when Matt and Chris asked him to be their third on Chris's birthday. But even their sighs, moans and touches couldn't blot out the lingering ghosts of his failed trio.

_**The Unimaginable Touch of Time**_: It was there for the entire world to see; standing out proudly in the brunette's hair. He let out a shriek and dove back into bed, trembling as he curled up against Glen. "What's the matter Mike?" He asked as he raised Mike's head gently. "Time has touched me. I-I-I-I found a grey hair." He sobbed. With a chuckle Glen pulled him close with a smirk. "Well we can always shave you bald."

_**The Forests of the Night**_: Mike sat on a tree stump, watching as Glen fought with the tent and Adam got a fire blazing. Off all the times to go camping they had to pick a Friday. And not just any Friday but Friday the 13th. Wind howled through the trees and suddenly Mike didn't want to be there when the sun went down.

_**The Beast Within**_: Adam swallowed hard as he straddled his large lover; glancing over at Mike whom had taken up residence at his side. "Can I help you?" Glen asked as he looked up from his book. Adam didn't answer he just crashed their lips together and dug his fingers into Glen's shoulders; hoping that the rougher he was would unlock Glen's dominate side.

_**The Taste of Ink**_: Glen shifted around on the chair, the whirr of the tattoo gun digging into his brain and making him antsy, while the scent of ink and disinfectant hung so heavy on the air that he could almost taste it. Mike was sitting next to him, leafing through a design book as he waited his turn while Adam was lying on his side with a purple-faux-hawked man ran the shading needle over his skin at lightening speed. Finally the man pulled back; blocking Glen's view as he rinsed the area then covered it with a gauze pad. Gingerly Adam sat up, wincing as the raw skin protested. For the life of him Glen couldn't see what people saw in tattoos.

_**The Silence of Solitude**_: "Finally." Glen sighed as he sank down into his favorite leather chair in his den. Adam and Mike were out for the day; leaving Glen home alone to enjoy one of his rare days off. After five minutes he sighed again, completely and utterly bored.

_**The Texture of Leather**_: Soft and supple the light brown length trailed down his back, making Adam shiver as it passed over his ass. He was on his knees, his hands bound behind his back and completely nude. Next to him Glen was similarly bound, only he was bent over an ottoman with a ball gag in his mouth. The snap of the cat-n-nine came just a split second after it connected with his skin; making Adam cry out in pained ecstasy.

"_**I Must Not See Her"**_: Glen pursed his lips and forced himself to look the other way. As much as he loved Mike and Adam he couldn't help but follow her with his eyes. It had to be her walk, they gentle way her hips swayed from side to side, or maybe it was her laugh. An angel couldn't sound as beautiful as that. He felt a nudge to his side and looked down, flushing red as Mike glared at him. He picked the younger man up and sat him on top of one of the sound boxes, kissing him passionately as he forced the brunette vixen from his mind.

"_**Where Are You?"**_: Adam looked around, his blue eyes scanning the area for either one of his lovers. He had only agreed to come to the club because they promised to dance for him. He growled as he started for the door, wondering where they had gone. He was two minutes from storming from the club when a murmur went up from the crowd. He turned and looked, there on the stage wearing the tiniest speedos known to man were Mike and Glen.

"_**I'm Going to Hell for this One."**_: Mike looked on wide eyed as Glen shook the bright green paint off his arms. Over in a corner out of sight of the camera Adam was stuffing his fist into his mouth to stifle his giggles. Glen stalked over, murderous intentions gleaming in his mismatched eyes. Mike swallowed and whispered just loud enough for the cameras to hear, "I'm going to hell…."

"_**Dear God…"**_: Mike groaned as he arched up from the bed, his muscles taunt as Adam swallowed him and Glen licked a fiery trail from his neck to his waist and then back again. Adam wet heat left his throbbing member and he cried out in frustration, looking down to see what the deal was. His eyes rolled back in his head a moment later when he felt two sets of lips and two tongues dancing around his length as Glen and Adam each feasted on a side and kissed simultaneously.

"_**Do Me Good."**_: It was written clearly in his eyes, they only had one chance to prove to him that they were the only one's he'd ever need. Adam and Mike shared devious grins before tackling Glen to the floor and practically ripping his clothes off.

"_**Hollar till You Pass Out"**_: Adam's eyes gleamed in the darkness; he could almost make out the shape of one of his lovers on the bed. From the size it was Glen, but then again Mike liked to curl up with pillows, so it might be him. Either way who ever it was, was in for a big surprise. With a howl he leapt onto the bed, sinking his teeth down into the first bit of skin he could find. Judging by the yelp it was Glen. "That's right love, scream for me. Holler until you pass the fuck out." He growled as attacked his lover.

"_**I Can't Control Myself."**_: Glen's breath was coming in harsh pants and his heart was racing yet he wasn't doing anything to cause the condition. He was sitting on the deck of his porch watching Adam and Mike engage in a childish leaf war as they raked the yard. Neither man knew he was watching and when their play calmed down he walked over, pulling them both to him and kissing them deeply in turn. Both stood panting, staring up at him with slightly glazed eyes. "Sorry, I can't control myself when you're around." He offered with a smile. Both men smiled at him before taking him to the ground and covering him with kisses. "Yeah, we know the feeling." Adam laughed as he straddled Glen's waist.

"_**I Didn't Know I'd Love You So Much"**_: Glen fidgeted as Adam and Mike's eyes pinned him to the bed. He knew he'd been acting weird, but he figured that he had done a good enough job of hiding it. "What's going on Glen?" Mike questioned, his eyes burning as he advanced on the sitting man. "I-I-I don't…" "Bullshit! Now tell us. We deserves that much at least." Glen swallowed and looked up, his blue eyes glimmering in the low light. "I, um…Ididn'tknowI'dloveyousomuch." He rushed out. Adam furrowed his brow trying to make it out, then fell to the floor laughing, causing Mike to look at him. "What?" Mike demanded. "I said; I didn't know I'd love you so much." Glen said, dropping his voice as he flushed red.


End file.
